


Devils Never Cry

by Shianhygge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, But Reader loves Nero as her own, Cheating, F/M, Pre-hype for Devil May Cry 5, Reader is not Nero's mother, Spoilers for Final Trailer, Unfaithfulness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Pre-hype prompts that I wrote in anticipation of DMC5.Prompt 1: Reader finds out about Nero's existencePrompt 2: When Reader sees Vergil again in the Final TrailerPrompt 3: The Aftermath of all the events in DMC5Note: The ideas in these prompts will be corrected once I've played through DMC5EDIT: Story accurate story has been posted under "Silver Rose"





	1. A Son Not of Blood

(*Clink clink clink clink clink clink SNAP)

There was a lazy grin on your face as you loaded the bullets into your six shooter before twirling it on your finger. You had been cleaning your weapons from your last gig, making sure to take care of the weapons gifted to you over ten years ago. The shop was closed for the moment, though not because the utility bill hadn’t been paid. The bills were paid as soon as you brought in your pay from the last hunt. No. Devil May Cry was closed because Dante, Lady, and Trish were all out on another gig in some city far and isolated.

Holstering the revolver, you lazily unsheathed the katana resting on Dante’s desk, tilting the blade to and fro to catch the lighting. Unlike the revolver, the katana in your hand, Totsuka, was special in that it was forged specifically to kill demons… and that it was a gift from your husband, who has been missing for a decade now.

Nodding your head at the absence of damage to the katana’s edge, you made to sheathe the sword until the front door was suddenly kicked in. Acting on reflex, you kicked off from the desk to perch yourself on the stair railing above you, by your side, you held Totsuka at the ready.

“Woah! Sis! It’s just us!” a familiar jovial voice shouted from the threshold, and that’s when you noticed the flash of white hair and red coat. Dante strolled into the your shared home with his hands up in a placating manner, a lazy grin on his face. “On edge, huh? Did you just get back from a gig?”

You couldn’t fight the grimace on your face as you lazily dropped from the second floor railing, landing as gracefully as you could. “It was supposed to be a simple investigation. Turned into a demon hunt.”

Dante cast his eyes to the supplies on his desk as he shut the front door with a loud band. “And it got messy?”

“I got bathed in demon guts.” You scoffed, grabbing the sheathe from the desk and twirling to sheathe the blade behind your back due to the length of the blade.

Dante shook his head when he was you going through the same practiced motions from memory. “So… you didn’t tell me about your son.”

At that statement, you paused in cleaning off the desk, furrowing your brows and tilting your head to the side in confusion. “Son? I never had a son, Dante.”

“Come on! You were with Vergil all those years, and you even got married before dropping off the face of the earth, don’t tell me you two never had a kid.” By this point, Dante had taken a place in front of the desk, staring you down.

Straightening from your bent over position, you glanced back at Dante with troubled eyes. “Dante… Vergil and I… we…” Closing your eyes, you let out a heavy sigh and continued. “We never had a kid. He was too focused on gaining power that we felt that it wouldn’t be right to bring a kid into all that chaos. And then… then he left for the Demon World… and that was the end of it.”

“Damn it.” Dante swore, scratching the back of his head as he muttered. “And he’s not mine either.”

“Dante… what happened in Fortuna?” You were scared to ask, afraid of what you might learn.

“I…” The Son of Sparda looked so uncomfortable in front of you. His eyes shifted restlessly as he thought about how to break the news to you. “There was a kid in Fortuna, called Nero. No last name. An orphan. He looks just like me and Vergil.”

“Are you sure he’s not yours?” you prodded, not wanting to face the reality of what Nero’s existence implied.

“The Yamato was drawn to him.” Dante reasoned with a grimace. At the look of puzzlement on your face, Dante sighed, looking very tired. “Long story short, the Yamato was broken in Fortuna. It was fixed. And now Nero has it.”

Crossing your arms with a huff, you continued to question Dante. “Isn’t the Yamato reactive to anyone with Sparda’s blood?”

“And anyone close… but that’s entirely moot because Nero’s not my kid!”

“And how do you know that? You and Vergil are identical twins.”

“Ah… you know that all the women I meet either want to kill or eat me. So I’ve never…” And now the famous demon hunter looked even more uncomfortable.

“Oh.”

“…yeah.”

“So you couldn’t have had a kid, because you’re still a virgin.”

“Now why do you have to say it like that?” Dante whined pathetically, a pout on his lips. “It’s not for lack of trying!”

“…” You were silent as you thought it over. The possibility that Vergil would have been unfaithful to you. And your heart clenched painfully when you remembered the days after you were married. The days of warmth from Vergil, before a long period of cold. How in those days, Vergil would travel away without you. Sometimes for days, most times for months. And to think that he had gone to Fortuna and had a child with another woman, when you were home, waiting patiently for him to return.

A touch to your shoulder, and another at your chin, gently tilting your head up. “Come on, now. It’s okay to cry.”

Surprised, you finally noticed your clouded vision and blinked, the tears spilling over as you stared at Dante. “He said he loved me, Dante. How could he?” You couldn’t stop the sob that came bursting from your throat, hand reaching up to cover your mouth. “And for him to never have fessed up.” You growled, grip tightening on the Totsuka before you made to throw it violently.

“Whoa, whoa whoa!” Dante cried, throwing his hands up to stop your from tossing Vergil’s gift. “You’re going to regret it if you break it.” When you could only sob in reply, Dante huffed and gently took you into his arms, “I know you’re sad and… pissed off. I am, too. But we both knew that Vergil was a walking mess to begin with.”

A half-hearted laugh left your lips as you hugged Dante back. “He’s our mess, though.”

“Yeah,” the demon hunter mused quietly, “And you know what we do with messes, right?”

A smirk, “Yeah… we take care of them.”

“For what it’s worth, though, I think you’d be a great mother.”


	2. A Dream Or Nightmare, To See Him Again

You couldn’t hide the shock and apprehension that flitted on your face as you watched the world seemingly crack. By your side, you held Totsuka at the ready just in case anything came after you all. You were part Devil, yes, but you weren’t like Dante in that your body could take the punishment. If you were seriously injured, you weren’t sure that you would survive. “Damn it, boys. This is the last time I follow you two into any shady gigs.” You swore, watching as realty broke apart all around you.

 

“Hey, you’re the one who tagged along because, and I quote, ‘V made you feel weird.’” Dante shrugged, acting as laid back as he possibly could with the world falling apart around him. “Don’t go throwing your buyers’ remorse at me, Sis!”

 

“Yeah? Well, knowing how much trouble you and Nero get into, you think I wouldn’t worry?” You hissed, eyes up and observing as the shards of reality broke off to expose a red background. “And now look what’s happened! We’re in Hell!”

 

“…Sis…”

 

“I mean, honestly. When do we not end up in Hell.” You grumbled, before looking at Dante. “What?”

 

Dante’s brows were set in a deep furrow as he stared behind you. You were both getting on in years, although you never noticed how deep set his wrinkles were until now. He looked conflicted as he stared ahead, as if fighting relief and horror. With a frown, you stared at Nero, who more or less seemed confused at what Dante was staring at.

 

Mouth agape in curiosity of what might have caused your two boys to look so baffled, you turned abruptly to stare at the figure shown in the falling sky.

 

Your breath caught in your throat and your heart stopped beating for a brief moment. Not wanting to believe what you were seeing, you took one step forward, only for Nero to hold you back in worry, a hand set onto your shoulder.

 

“Mom? What’s wrong?” He wasn’t yours, but Nero was still your precious son. So kind and gentle with the people he loves. Everything that made you love the man that now stood before you, had been inherited by your son.

 

You shuddered as a sob threatened to fall from your slackened lips, blinking your eyes wildly to stop the burn. “Vergil.” You whimpered in disbelief, recognizing that back, that stance, that hair, immediately. You wondered if this was a dream or a nightmare when he turned his head the slightest, and your eyes met stubborn sapphire blue.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief show of what happens after DMC5. Or a speculation, at least.

You grit your teeth as you trudged along the path before you, ignoring the pain in your ribs. The past month has been shitty, and you wanted to get home and shower as soon as you possibly could… maybe even go on a spa day with the girls. Yes, you thought, that sounded like a heavenly idea. And a drink. You needed a strong drink if you were going to deal with what you and your boys brought back. Speaking of…

He hadn’t even spoken a word to you yet. Your darling husband, who you waited twenty years for, had appeared out of nowhere, and he didn’t even have it in him to acknowledge that you were there. After twenty years of taking care of his problems, and waiting for him to come back, Vergil hadn’t even said ‘Hi’. You’d forced your tears and feelings into a locked door within you, but now you could feel his stare at your back. Despite this, though, you trudged on, intent on ignoring him to the best of your capability.

Nero and Dante, to your amusement, had decided to stay out of your lovers quarrel. There were years of grievances between the two of you, and neither of your boys wanted to get in the way of the growing storm.

“Y/N.” You name sounded from behind you, exasperated and surprised. A notable shiver of pleasure shot through your body when he said your name, and you forced yourself to continue ignoring him. His voice always did make you weak.

“Y/N. Look at me.”

Nope. Not in a million years. You sped your pace up to walk alongside your son, smiling at him fondly, when Nero reached over to give your hand a reassuring squeeze. No words were exchanged between the two of you, but you understood Nero loud and clear.  _It will all be okay. Just take it slow._

“I’m glad to see that you’re still as petulant and non-confronting as ever.”

That did it.

“EXCUSE ME?” You cried in outrage, letting go of Nero’s hand to turn and level a glare at your husband. You noticed that he had that stupid smug grin on his face, looking like he just won the lottery by getting you to speak to him. Yeah, his trick worked. But you were starting to let go of your emotions, and you weren’t going to stop now. “Petulant? Non-confronting? You’re one to talk, you stubborn, selfish, narcissistic asshole!”

Dante balked from behind Vergil, and Nero stepped away from beside you. They’ve seen you angry enough times to know to stay away. Vergil, for his part, simply stared at you with a fond grin, fueling your ire.

“And just what the hell are you grinning at?” You demanded with your teeth bared, though you gave him no room to respond. “Do you know how much of a mess you made of our lives? HUH? You just left me! A few months after our wedding, you left for weeks on end before starting that BULLSHIT with the Temen Ni Gru! And then you decided to stay in Hell.”

Vergil had the audacity to look affronted, his brows furrowing as he tried to hold his composure. Still, you weren’t done. “And then Dante comes back with tales of a boy who looks exactly like you! If you weren’t happy with me, why couldn’t you have told me? Why couldn’t you have told me that  you didn’t love me? I would have been heartbroken, but I would have understood. Instead, you went behind my back and slept with a woman in Fortuna. And that same wretch of a woman abandoned Nero in an orphanage! These games that you play when you go and do something selfish? Do you even consider how your actions have affected us? Nero grew up without a loving family. Dante had to watch as his twin brother was left to suffer in Hell!”

Your husband stayed silent, his blue eyes staring at your own. His expression hadn’t changed one bit. You scoffed, furious tears in your eyes, and turned to walk away. “You don’t care. And I’m not even sure why I’m still here.”

———

As you walked away, Vergil clenched his hands into a fist, trying to hold himself back from going after you and begging for your forgiveness. But he was too prideful. A Son of Sparda did not lower himself to reason with those beneath him.

From behind, Dante planted a hand on his brother’s shoulder and firmly squeezed, a rare frown on his face. “I know that look, Vergil. Whatever it is that’s going on in your head right now? Whatever reason that you’re telling yourself? It’s bullshit. Y/N… she stayed and waited for you for twenty years. Twenty years of devotion to a man… a husband, that didn’t deserve her. And you still don’t deserve her, but she loves you. And you love her, too.”

Vergil allowed a single brow to raise. “Well, you’re no more eloquent than you were twenty years ago.”

“Shut up.” Dante snapped back, knowing fully that Vergil was trying to avoid the situation. “And go talk to your wife. I didn’t think you were a coward,  _big bro._ ”

“As if you have a right to call me a coward,  _little bro_.” Vergil snarled, turning on his heel and stalking forward with a purpose.

 

———-

 

“Uh, Mom? Are you going to be fine with Vergil back?” Nero asked, easily matching your brisk pace. “If you’re not comfortable staying with him and Dante, you can come back to Fortuna and stay with Kyrie and I. Besides,” your son smirked, almost a mimic of Dante, “Kyrie’s food is great and all, but you kind of cook better. Uh.. Don’t tell her that though.”

Smiling fondly at your son, you shook your head. “As mad as I am at him, I still love your father. I should at least make an effort to mend our relationship before intruding on you and your would-be wife.”

“He’s not my father.” Nero snapped, looking angry at even the thought. “All he is to me is a sperm donor… and Kyrie wouldn’t mind. She’s been asking about when you’ll visit next.”

“I don’t think I’m the only one with grievances against Vergil, Nero.” There was a knowing look in your eyes, but you didn’t dive further, knowing that Nero could handle his own problems just fine.

Nero glanced down before glancing back, eyes widening the slightest as someone approached. “Ugh, Mom?”

Despite his warning, you were caught slightly off-guard when a strong hand held yours from behind, and you were pulled backwards into a firm embrace. “Run along, Nero. Your mother and I have something to talk about.”

“No. How about you let her go?” Nero snarled, looking ready to fight Vergil despite the group having just finished saving the world.

“Nero, it’s fine. Go on with Dante. I’ll be there in a moment.” You tried to reassure your son, who reluctantly left you when Dante came and tapped the young man’s shoulder.

“Fine. But if anything happens, you better give him Hell.” Nero gave one last warning glare at Vergil before stomping away.

“That’s your son, huh?” Vergil’s chest rumbled the slightest bit as he spoke, the feeling gently coaxing you into relaxation.

“That’s  _your_  son. I just adopted him.” You corrected, trying to keep the inferno within you burning and mad.

“So he’s our son.” Your husband dipped his head to rest between your neck and shoulder, whispering softly. He held you tenderly, he spoke to you softly, and he still looked at you like you were an important part of his world. And it hurt. “You’re tensing up.”

“Of course I’m tensing up!” you hissed, “You act like you still love me, but that’s all it is, right? An act?”

Vergil gently nuzzled you ear, “And why would you think that what I feel is an act?”

“Because you cheated on me with a stranger. Because you had a child with that same stranger. And because you decided on your own to stay in Hell and battle Mundus!” You cried out in frustration, struggling within his grasp, but not really wanting to escape his arms. “Was it so terrible? Being in a relationship with me? Was I that monstrous of a wife, that you refused to come home to me?” Almost weakly, you muttered, “You said that we would be equals when we married. That we would never be too far apart. And you went back on your word.”

“It was a mistake.” Vergil confessed, holding you loosely so as not to hurt you. “I wasn’t brave enough to come to you after my lapse in judgement, and ran hastily to work with the traitor Arkham. And I was blinded by my pride and ego, when I sought to end Mundus. But most of all, I shouldn’t have married you.”

Your heart sank, and you wanted to cry, prying yourself out of Vergil’s arms to move away, spinning around to glare at him. “Well, if I’m such a mistake, then why are you here?”

“No.” Vergil hissed, moving forward suddenly to hold your face between his hands, blue eyes searching yours, trying to make you understand. “If you were a mistake, then you were the best mistake of my life, Y/N. You are so loyal, so devoted, that you waited twenty years for me to return. My only regret is that my mistakes became chains for you. You should have moved on and flourished, and yet you didn’t.” He leaned forward to press his forehead to yours, “I only wish that I had loved you more. For that, I am sorry. And if you would still have me, I’d like to make up for it with the rest of our lives.”

“Vergil.” Words escaped you, and nothing could describe the myriad of emotions stirring within you. Surprise. Love. Hope. Fear. You want to be with him. With everything in your body, you wanted to be with Vergil. But you were scared. You were scared that if you let him in again, and he betrayed your trust, there would be no fixing your heart. It would shatter, and the walls would come up permanently, turning you into a husk.

Your husband had always been able to read you like a book, and with a gentle kiss, Vergil tried to reassure you. “I know it’ll be difficult, but I’ll work hard to show that my love for you is true. Would you please allow me this pleasure?”

Your eyes fluttered close in resignation, “Fine. Welcome home, Vergil.”

Thin lips pulled back into a rare smile as Vergil brought you in for another kiss, “I’m finally home, Y/N.”


	4. UPDATE

I have created a separate, game-accurate version of this story. 

If you'd like to check it out, it is under the name "Silver Rose" and will be a story told in a series of chapters/one shots that may or may not go in chronological order from the games.


End file.
